


Just another night in Arcadia

by FrenchToastie



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchToastie/pseuds/FrenchToastie
Summary: Warning: slight season 3 spoilers.A prologue fic to AngelTheFourthDragneelBrothers fic.Only a few hours after battle was over, there was work to be done. Clean up of arcadia was starting and the creepslayerz had a duty to help.





	Just another night in Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Another Day In Arcadia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755916) by [AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother/pseuds/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother). 



> SO MY FRIEND WROTE AN AWESOME ONE SHOTBTO SAVE US ALL FROM SEASON 3 AND I ASKED IF I COULD WRITE A PROLOGUE FIC. its now 4 am and I can hear the birds. GO READ HIS FIC ASWELL BECUASE ITS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS

“Okay, so where are we starting, pepperbuddy?”

 

It was only a few hours after the battle against the gumm gumms had finished. Arcadia oaks high had been opened up for humans and trolls alike to rest and heal after the battle. Eli and Steve had played a big part in helping trolls out of the sun and informed people about using umbrellas to aid in this.

After what seemed like the last of the trolls where inside, the two boys finally got to rest, finding a small hidden corner in a hallway to collapse in and breathe. This whole ordeal had been crazy, and they deserved a break. So who could blame them when Eli had crawled on top of Steve's lap and clung to him in the tightest hug he’d ever given. Both boys softly giggling out of relief, not letting each other see the small tears forming in their eyes, showing how scared they truly had been.

 

As time went on many people had gone to see if their houses were still standing, but a few had stayed behind to help start the clean up already. The creepslayerz were included in this. They felt that given their, self proclaimed, expertise and role of protectors of arcadia that it only made sense they help out.

 

“Hmmm, well given the amount of gumm gumms, there’s a chance gruesomes might start turning up?” Eli started, pursing his lips, “I think our best plan would be to drive around town and the woods to see which places have the largest amounts of… remains.” He still wasn’t quite comfortable with the idea that these seemingly normal rocks had once been living breathing creatures.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve nodded in agreement, “My vespa should still be in that shed, if it hasn’t been destroyed. I don’t really want to think about that though.” Not wanting his vespa to be destroyed in all the fighting, Steve had quickly tucked it out of harm's way in a little shed not too far from the school. It was only a short walk so getting back to it wouldn’t pose too much of an issue. Elijah got up from Steve's lap and lent down a hand. Which Steve took, although it resulted in Eli nearly falling over. With both of them standing up right, they make their way through the school to exit the building.

 

“Hey champ?” A voice calls after them, followed by the sound of jogging footsteps. Steve groans as he turns around. “Where you headed?”

 

“Just out Da- Coach. Why does it matter?”

 

“Well after everything that just happened, your mother and I would like it if we could all stay together. To make sure we’re all safe.” Lawrence takes a step forward to put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, only for the blonde to shake it away.

 

“Uh, no i’ve got to go. You’re not the boss of me”

 

“Well excuse me for trying to look out for you,” Coach says in a sterner voice than before, “After all this stress, would it really hurt to try and listen to me for once.” Steve responds to this by locking eyes with the larger man. Before he could say something in retaliation Eli steps in.

 

“Um… actually Coach Lawrence, we do need to go,” both men next to him relax their stances in slight shock to the smaller boy speaking up. “There are more creatures out there that may start to rear their head unless someone keeps an eye on them. Steve and I are some of the only people who know how to deal with these creepers.”

 

Taken slightly aback by this, coach looks at Steve who has his head down slightly, eyes looking to the floor.

 

“Son, you could’ve just said you where going out to help,” once again putting a hand on the boys shoulder, causing him to look up at his father figure, “You don’t need to fight me a the time.”

 

“Yeah...I know.” Steve shrugs. Forcing himself to smile a bit at Lawrence.

 

“Good. Now before you go, your mother and I are going to stay behind to help out. Give one of us a text to let us know where you are tonight. We probably won’t be coming home, so there's pizza’s in the fridge.” Steve had already started walking towards to exit before Lawrence had finished, with Eli jogging to catch up.

 

“Just stay safe!” Coach shouted down the hall.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve called back in response, raising a hand behind him as a goodbye.

  


After a short walk down the road, the creepslayerz had found their trusty vespa in one piece. Much to their relief. Both of them climbed on,  and started to make their rounds around town. They found that the most cluttered area’s already had people collecting and disposing of the debris. At each site they informed the helpers of the possibility of gruesomes appearing, and if they did flour was their weakness. Some groups took more convincing than others to prove that they weren't just some asshole kids trying to cause more trouble. But once everyone was satisfied that the creepslayerz knew what they were talking about, every site featured a ring of flour around the piles of rocks as a basic defense and deterrence against the walking blobs of gross.

 

It wasn’t until they got to the outskirts of town that they had to take matters into their own hands. There weren’t nearly as many piles here, but still enough to attract one or two gruesomes. And since no one else was here, the two teens started to clean up the area. Steve had quickly drove into town to grab a bag of flour off someone while it was still daylight and returned to find a struggling Eli trying to pick up a rock and a barely changed area.

Laughing the blonde goes over to his friend and picks up the rock with ease. Throwing into a pre-existing pile with a smirk on his face. Only slightly showing off.

Eli closed his mouth after staring in awe, then pouts at Steve as he walks over to a much smaller rock. They continue like this chatting idly and competing with each other to see who could clear up the most.

As the light starts to fade and night begins to fall. A good amount of ground had been cleared, but a few spots had been missed. Eli grabbed the bag of flour and pours a circle around the main pile, as well as around the spots they missed and on top for good measure.

 

“We can come back tomorrow and clear up the rest.” Eli stated, heading towards the vespa, still clutching the bag of flour. “Steve?” Eli looks back to his friend who was standing awkwardly still back by the pile.

 

“Did you want to stay the night?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean, its getting late and im super tired. And my house is closer than yours and we have pizza in the fridge we can eat…” While this was all true Steve really didn't want to say the real reason why he wanted to spend the night with Eli. He didn't want to admit how frightened he was to be alone tonight.

 

“Well yeah? It only makes sense.” Eli smiles at Steve, who smiles back and jogs his way over to his vespa.

 

The ride over to Steve's bungalow was short, or at least seemed short in the cool summer air. When they reached their destination both boys were exhausted, yawning as they entered the house.  Steve sat Eli down in his bed room and turned on the tv so they could watch a film while they ate their pizza. As Eli chooses a film, Steve goes to get their dinner ready, making sure to text his Mom where he is and what's happening, as well as getting Eli to call his own mother about where he is and that he’s safe.

A little while later steve enters with a lazily sliced margarita and places it and himself on his bed next to Eli, before looking up to see what film they would be watching.

 

“Emperors new groove? What's that?”

 

“Steve I don’t know how you’ve lived all sixteen years of you life without seeing it. Emperors new groove is a classic.” Steve pushes his friend slightly and chuckles.

 

“If you say so pepperjack. If you say so.”

 

They eat their pizza and watch the film (which to Steve’s surprise he really enjoys) sleepily laughing and joking about the events on screen.

They get to a slower part of the movie when Eli speaks up.

 

“Thanks for inviting me over. Mom said she’s not going to be back until tomorrow afternoon and being all alone in a dark house is the last thing I want right now.” He looks up to Steve with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Hey, uh, it’s no problem. I knew you wouldn't want to be alone right now. Of course I would be fine, but I got to look after my pepperbuddy.” Steve replies, slightly flustered over Eli’s words and that flipping adorable smile that Steve’s heart could not handle, while completely lying through his teeth. They finish up their pizza and finish up their film and start getting ready for bed.

“Steve…”

 

“Yeah?” Steve replies as he starts pulling off his shirt.

 

“I don’t have anything to wear as pj’s.”

 

Oh flip. Steve hadn’t thought about that. Jokingly he throws his blue polo over to Eli, who gets hit in the face by it.

 

“You can wear that,” He laughs as he pulls on his own pajama top and pants.

 

“Im kidding, that thing probably smells awful. I’ll find you something in a -” Steve starts as he turns back around to face the smaller boy. Only to be greeted but a small frame wearing nothing but an oversized polo and alien boxers. His polo. The entire thing swamped Eli and god was he adorable. Steve very visibly blushed at the sight. It was almost too much. And to top it of Eli was giving him that smile again.

“Actually yeah you have to wear that. I just remembered that all of my other stuff is in the wash so that's the only thing you can have.” Steve says breathlessly.

 

Eli snorts.

 

“Pfft- okay, whatever you say Steve,” Eli now sporting his own slight blush, stands up head to the bathroom.

 

“Wait where are you going?”

 

“To brush my teeth?”

 

“How are you going to brush your teeth without a toothbrush?”

 

“I have a toothbrush.”

 

“What?” Steve rushed into his bathroom to find Eli holding a simple green toothbrush.

 

“I left it here from the last time I stayed over. For emergencies.” He says this bluntly as he starts to put toothpaste down onto the bristle of the brush. Steve laughs.

“Only you would be so prepared to leave an emergency toothbrush here but not emergency pajamas.” Still laughing, Steve goes to join Eli in brushing his teeth.

After finishing up, Steve all but pushes Eli out of the bathroom, loudly professing that he needed to piss. Giggling Eli complies and heads back to Steve’s bedroom.

After finishing, Steve follows his partner into his bedroom,

“Im going to go get the blow up bed…” His thoughts are altered when he see’s Elijah leslie Pepperjack, fast asleep, curled up on his bed like a little kitten. Steve's face heats up again, _be still my beating heart,_ and sighs at the sight before him.

 

They were both exhausted, it’s not his fault that Steve decided to turn of the light and crawl into bed next to Eli. It's not Steve's fault he pulled the covers over the top of both of them. And it definitely wasn’t Steve's fault that when Eli turned around and nuzzled into his chest that the blonde wrapped his arms around him in secure embrace.

 

And there they stayed, comfortable in each others presence and warmth. Enjoying the contact of one to another. Finally getting the rest they needed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Until loud knocking woke Steve up.

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOO! so now for the continuation go read the original https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755916  
> Its super super good.
> 
> ALSO if you wanna see Eli swamped in Steves polo, i drew it here on my tumblr. https://frenchtoastiedoodles.tumblr.com/post/174318297130/toby-was-trying-to-not-laugh-and-failing I would greatly appreciate you checking it out.
> 
> AND THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN ANGEL FOR LETTING ME ADD A PROLOGUE TO UR ONESHOT I LOVE U DUDE


End file.
